Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony)
Rainbow Dash is a Looper native to the Sanctuary Loop Equestria, when she's Awake, she helps Twilight keep peace and help anyone who loops in, as well as racing any speedsters and pranking anyone. Description Rainbow Dash is usually a cyan Pegasus with a Rainbow colored mane and red eyes, her cutie mark is a rainbow lightning bolt coming from a storm cloud, signifying her speed. Rainbow Dash is able to ascend to Alicorn form at will, she has a deep rooted love of flying and speed and is unwaveringly loyal to her friends. History Rainbow Dash was one of the first five to start Looping after Equestria's Anchor, and one of her best friends, Twilight Sparkle, ever since Baseline Rainbow Dash has invested most of her time in training and racing, as well as hanging with her friends. In Baseline, she was able to break the sound barrier and create a Sonic Rainboom, a rainbow colored sonic boom that occurs, "When a Pegasus like Rainbow Dash gets going sooo fast... BOOM! A sonic boom and a rainbow can happen all at once!" -''Pinkie Pie She first performed this feat as a filly and learned to do it on command in Baseline, as a looper she can now break at least warp one while in Alicorn from, meaning she can go faster than the speed of light. Abilities * '''Pegasus Magic': An unusually talented pegasus, Rainbow Dash has the ability to fly, hover in midair, stand on clouds, and control weather on a very local level. Her reflexes are exceptionally sharp, and her durability when crashing at high speeds is likewise superior to most other ponies. * Alicorn transformation: Rainbow Dash can user her attunement with the Element of Loyalty to ascend into alicorn form, and through that form into earth pony or unicorn form as well (though she seldom uses this latter ability). In alicorn form her naturally strong pegasus magic is boosted exponentially, allowing her to warp space and time enough to achieve warp speeds and to disperse planetary storms as large as Jupiter's Great Red Spot. * Sonic Rainboom: Rainbow is one of the few pegasi in Equestrian history to pull off this feat, when she breaks the sound barrier, the resulting multichromatic sonic boom can level houses, clear storms, and, when preformed to close to the ground, decimate entire villages. The concussive shock wave can even knock out alicorns at close range. After a Loop replacing Guile of Street Fighter, she gained the ability to perform the Rainboom as a polychromatic version of his signature chi attack. * Subspace Pocket: Rainbow Dash, like most Loopers, has a Subspace Pocket she can use to store items between Loops * Element of Loyalty: Rainbow Dash is one of the six ponies bonded to an Element of Harmony. She can use this to tell who is Awake, where they are and even roughly in what condition they are, though this only applies to those she knows well. * Melee combat: In baseline Rainbow Dash is a triple black belt in various unarmed Equestrian martial arts. She has expanded somewhat on this knowledge in the Loops, both through training and practice. Relationships Mane Six: Rainbow Dash and the other five element bearers are the best of friends. Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash's adopted little sister, sometimes quite literally. Rainbow Dash looks out for Scootaloo even when the filly isn't awake Gilda: Rainbow Dash's old friend from flight school, despite having a break up in baseline the two made up after Gilda began Looping. Classic Spyro: One of the many speedster rivals that Rainbow has, she was the one to first introduce him to the Loops, and the two are thus on rather good terms. She has yet to show any sign of being aware of his crush on her, and it is unknown just how she could react to it. Starscream: The Decepticon is utterly terrified of Rainbow Dash after the bright blue pegasus curb-stomped him in a deathmatch fight, then ate his spark. Loopers in general: Throughout the Loops Rainbow Dash has a reputation as a speedster and a prankster, sometimes combining the two, she often races any speedy Loopers she meets to see who's faster. Category:Looper Category:Characters Category:Equestria